


Full Attention

by junkheaded



Series: Wet Dreams [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, Denial, Desperation, Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkheaded/pseuds/junkheaded
Summary: A goddess does as she likes—and she’s really starting to like Hypnos.
Relationships: Hypnos/Aphrodite (Hades Video Game)
Series: Wet Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966588
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	Full Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in 8 years!

“Ma’am, please—”

“Oh, Hypnos, you know better than to beg.”

Aphrodite, _stunning_ Aphrodite, leans on the arm of her magnificent throne, chin in hand, and extends one long, perfect leg. Hypnos scrambles forward to press a kiss to the top of her foot, then her ankle, calf, knee, thigh—but before his tongue finds her cunt, she stops him with a finger pressed to his lips.

“No no no, we’re not done. You’ll get that when I say so, and not a moment sooner.”

“ _Please_ , it’s been—I don’t know how long it’s been. I have to—” Pleasure surges in his veins, and with a stuttered sigh, he turns his head to press his lips to her inner thigh in a hot kiss. “I’m tired, I—” His hand rises to cup her calf, and he marvels at the softness of her skin, oh, she’s so _plush_ … The mere touch of her lights a fire in his nerves. He kisses up her thigh, tonguing her skin, tasting her, but she grabs a tuft of his hair and pulls him away.

“You don’t seem tired to me. If anything, you seem eager.”

“W-w-well, your charms, ma’am… You’re the goddess of love and passion, if you’ll recall.”

“Ooh, you’re mouthy, that’s _fun_...” She tugs on his hair, and he whimpers, a dopey smile trembling on his lips. Aphrodite nudges her foot between his legs to press against his cock, dripping cum from the last few rounds, and he jolts at the touch, another pathetic noise escaping his throat. He’s exhausted and overstimulated, but all he can think in his empty head is _more, more, more_. Aphrodite knows this, and he knows she knows this, but what is there to do? A goddess does as she likes—and she’s really starting to like Hypnos. “Mmm, I think you can go a few more times,” she hums with a sultry smile, releasing his hair to run her fingers through her own.

“I have work, ma’am, Lord Hades will—”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter what that grumpy old god will do. You’re here with me now and I deserve your full attention.” She presses her foot harder against his cock, and his drawn-out whine makes her laugh. “Do I have your full attention, Hypnos?”

“Yes ma’am… Of course, ma’am.” His hands slide up her leg, and she’s so soft, so _beautiful_ , stunning, radiant, _truly_ the goddess of love… Her foot dips to nudge his balls, and he leans forward to straddle her shin and rut against her leg like a—like an _animal_ , like a—

“Oh…? Hypnos, how cute.”

“Hah, I try…” He grinds his length against her leg, harder, harder still, and she’s so soft, and so beautiful, oh Gods… He gazes at her with hazy, lidded eyes, and she cups his cheek, rubbing her thumb lightly over his pale skin. Her touch radiates through him in waves, thumping with the beat of his heart and the throb of his dick. Aphrodite tilts her head, leaning closer, closer—

“Perhaps I’ll show mercy…”

“Please, ma’am,” he breathes, punctuated by a gasping moan as his cock jumps with his—how many times has he reached climax today? He clings to her leg as he comes, savoring the feel of her against his dick. Aphrodite brushes her knuckles down his cheek, and he’s _captivated_ , and she leans in, and she _kisses_ him, she kisses him, she tastes like pure ambrosia and—

“Hypnos?”

Hypnos wakes up with a yelp, fumbling his quill and parchment like always. Prince Zagreus, back once more from his most recent escape attempt, watches him with great amusement.

“You’re drooling, mate.”

“Oh! Heh, oops! Sorry, I, uh, had a… late night… Or an early day.” He wipes his mouth on his cape and slaps on an amicable grin, checking his parchment. “… Oh, wow, says here you got poisoned! I’d… sure hate it if that were me. Next time, try… not getting poisoned? Heh…”

Zagreus laughs with a shake of his head. “I’ll do my best,” he sighs, turning with a wave. “Catch you next time.”

“Great! Yeah! I’ll see you next time! Nice talking to you, Your Highness!”

With Zagreus gone, Hypnos casts a covert look around. Nobody else in the vicinity—nobody he’s afraid of, at least. And when he’s sure he’s alone, he smirks slyly, tugs his mask down over his eyes, and goes right back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a gander! And special thanks to my pals in the Hades Wades Discord server. :)
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at @[junkheaded](https://twitter.com/junkheaded)! Please let me know what you think, your comments mean everything to me! :)


End file.
